


Third Wheels and Ferris Wheels

by YunoJuno



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe, Amusement Parks, Cheek Kisses, F/M, I mean it's probably AU it's a little vauge, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 05:56:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13675641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YunoJuno/pseuds/YunoJuno
Summary: Seidou isn't enjoying being forever stuck third-wheeling Amon and Akira. But will that change when he meets a certain white haired boy?





	Third Wheels and Ferris Wheels

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentines Day motherfuckers

It was a near universal truth that amusement parks were colorful and happy. They were places in which shrieks and laughs echo off of the bright, flashy roller coasters and places that doubled as the dreamland of children and the perfect spot for a date. No matter one’s age, amusement parks were fun.

So why, Seidou Takizawa thought disgruntled, wasn’t he having fun? It was a rhetorical question as he knew perfectly well what stopped him from enjoying himself. Or rather who. No matter how cheery of an atmosphere surrounded the small group Seidou could not shake the feeling of being the third wheel. Glancing over at Akira and Amon laughing together at something one of them had said only served to increase the feeling by tenfold and so he quickly redirected his stare back to the ground and continued sulking.

Somehow it always ended up like this. No matter how stubbornly he protested the pair always manage to coax him into joining them on these kinds of outings and every time he ended up regretting it and promising himself to never do this again. Alas, every time he ended up being dragged along. Seidou was sure his pessimistic attitude didn’t make for particularly pleasant company either, and so he wondered why they even kept insisting. It just felt depressing for every party involved.

Pulled from his moping by the sudden threat of crashing into a pair of broad shoulders he looked up to realize that Amon and Akira had both stopped walking. Stepping around Amon to stand beside the pair he was met with three new pairs of eyes. One of which belonged to a white-haired boy that looked to be a few years younger than Seidou and the other two belonging to a married couple. If the ring on the woman’s hand was anything to go by that is.

“We didn’t expect to run into you here, Shinohara-san.” Akira greeted. The older man laughed sheepishly and said something Seidou didn't catch and gestured to the boy with him. One again Seidou ended up staring at the white-haired stranger. His eyes were red at first glance but the longer Seidou spent looking at them the more distinctively they appeared to him like pure lava, threatening to overflow and burn the word to the ground. The thought was as mesmerizing as it was revolting.

“... Takizawa Seidou.”

“Yes?” He snapped back to the present when he heard his name mentioned and stood a little straighter.

“I was just introducing you since you didn’t seem to have any intention of doing it yourself,” Amon said and by his side, Akira snorted. Seidou felt his face grow red with embarrassment and sent a glare Mado’s way.

“I’ll reintroduce everyone for you… so make sure you pay attention this time.” Akira taunted. The glare intensified. Luckily for Seidou Akira did stay true to her words and he soon found out the names of everyone present.

Apparently, Amon knew Shinohara from being mutual acquaintances with Akira’s father, Kureo Mado. The people with him were his wife and his charge, Juuzou Suzuya. When Seidou snuck another glance at Juuzou the strange boy waved at him with a hand full of red markings.

Since no one seemed opposed to spending further time together they all decided to continue their trip together. Thus the group continued onwards to the next attraction, three members larger. After spending some time by a map they reached a general consensus and headed in the direction of their next destination.

“Do, do you like amusement parks?” Seidou awkwardly said, trying to make conversation with Juuzou. The other only shrugged.

“Not really. Ah, cotton candy!” Juuzou skipped away from them distractedly, forcing the group to take a detour to buy him more sweets. Soon Seidou figured out that despite his cheery demeanor Juuzou was just as bored as him. If he had to guess what had happened he’d say that Shinohara brought him along because he thought Juuzou might enjoy it, but then he and his wife got distracted and Juuzou was left feeling like the third wheel.

They ended up having to go on all of the two persons rides together, since they both had no one else to ride with. Seidou attempted to start up a conversation but Juuzou ended up shutting all of his efforts down by running off as soon as he got distracted. Being as easily distracted as he was it happened several times.

It didn’t take long for Seidou to become fed up with the current situation, more so than usual. He guessed that Akira and Amon thought he would feel less left out if he had someone to be with but Juuzou’s company was just as bad as being alone. The sunny weather felt blinding, the previously pleasant heat it provided now made his clothes cling uncomfortably to his frame. His whole body was itching and he wanted to go home and lay in his bed staring listlessly at the ceiling. He wondered if Juuzou felt the same way. When Seidou glanced over at him trying to gauge his mood, a new idea appeared.

Was it stupid? For sure. But between the options presented to him, Seidou decided his one was the most favorable alternative.

“Look,” he told Juuzou and pointed over at an ice cream vendor around one hundred feet away from their current position “they sell ice cream over there. Do you want one?” Barely waiting for Juuzou to respond, as soon as he saw a glint surface in Juuzou’s eyes Seidou grabbed his wrist and turned to speed walk towards it.

“You go ahead, I’ll keep Juuzou company!” He called over his shoulder at the rest of their group as he pulled Juuzou along with him away from them. He could feel Akira’s questioning gaze fixated on the back of his head but paid it no mind.

“So that’s what this is about,” Juuzou commented, a hint of amusement and an undertone of annoyance in his voice as he watched Seidou. When they had put enough distance between themselves and the larger group Seidou collapsed on a bench next to the vendor and sighed. The contradictory emotions in Juuzou’s voice felt like more than he could deal with right now.

“You were having as much fun as I was.” He said tiredly. Juuzou plopped down beside him and hummed at the statement. It was true.

“At least stay true to your words and buy me ice cream.” Juuzou settled on, stretching his arms out in front of him and admiring the way the red marks- stitches?- shifted with them. Seidou hadn’t thought as far as keeping his promises to Juuzou, as he hadn’t even been sure how the other would react to the first phase of his ‘plan’. The logical thing to do was to give into Juuzou’s demand, so Seidou pulled out his wallet and gestured for Juuzou to choose what he wanted. A couple of minutes later Juuzou had a tower of multi-flavoured ice cream in his hand and sat peacefully beside Seidou.

“So what ride do you want to go on next?” Juuzou took a pause from his frozen treat to ask Seidou. The suggestion surprised him, even though it really shouldn’t have been that unexpected since they were in an amusement park after all. It just felt weird to do things normal friends would do since they had only come together because they were both unbearably bored.

“That one,” Seidou responded and pointed in a direction they hadn’t been yet without thinking much. There was nothing wrong with trying to enjoy themselves without consideration of the people who had put them in such a bad mood, he decided.

Leaving the others behind would prove to be one of the best decisions Seidou had ever made and bringing Juuzou with him an even better one. For once he didn’t feel like he had just wasted a day by agreeing to Amon and Akira’s antics.

“It’s getting late…” Seidou mumbled as he continuously shifted his gaze between the clock on his wrist and the sky, now covered in red and orange hues. He turned the device just enough that Juuzou could catch a glimpse of the time.

“Seidou! Juuzou!” someone shouted causing the two to whirl around searching for the source of the sound.

Akira was running up towards them, Amon, Shinohara and his wife following not far behind. She came to a skidding stop right in front of the pair and stilled for a second to catch her breath before glaring at them. Seidou wasn’t sure what he had done to deserve that look since it was usually he who would lose his temper at her. It kind of annoyed him tough.

“What?” Seidou attempted to look at least somewhat less irritated than her inexplicable, accusing look made him. Even so, it seeped into his voice. Akira’s first reaction was to sneer at him but after a moment her face took on a more relieved look. That too freaked him out, Akira wasn’t supposed to be nice.

“You told us to go ahead, that you’d catch up. Not disappear for the whole goddamn day without even answering your phone!” Now she actually looked legitimately worried for him.

Seidou pulled out his phone and looked down at it. The screen was black and when he tried to turn it on a symbol flashed over the screen signaling that he had no battery. He had thought it was a little weird when he didn’t even receive a message but then Juuou had pulled him in the direction of another wild rollercoaster and Seidou had forgotten all about it.

“Akira, Seidou, please don’t start a fight every time you see each other,” Amon begged. Seidou turned to him, bristling. He hadn’t even said anything and yet it was always--

“Very well. We came looking for you two because it’s time to leave.” Akira’s calm tone cut through Seidou’s train of thought and severed it with a clean cut. Seeing the blond’s composure stopped him from grumbling any further rude insults in fear of seeming like the childish one out of the two (a task he had already failed but let’s not dampen his mood).

He had had fun today, he thought as they arrived at the parking lot and everyone was saying their goodbyes to each other. Yet, when Seidou watched Juuzou turn away and start walking in the opposite direction there was something that didn’t feel right.

“Ju… Juuzou!” Seidou started unsurely but realized Juuzou wouldn’t be able to hear him and so he raised his voice a bit more. It had the desired effect when Juuzou turned toward him with a curious look.

“I, um had a lot of fun today actually…” Seidou hadn’t thought very far but in the heat of the moment, he just said what felt right. “So… eh… we should do this again. Just the two of us.” It came out incredibly awkward but at the very least he said it. Seidou could feel the subtle wrongness that had bothered him before melt away when Juuzou smiled brightly at him.

“Of course. You’ve gotta buy me some more ice cream though.” Juuzou stepped closer and went up on his tiptoes. Then, so quickly that you’d miss it if you blinked, he planted a kiss on Seiodu’s cheek.

“It’s a date then!” He shouted over his shoulder and skipped off to join Shinohara in his car.


End file.
